


Rain and Gunshot Wounds

by vinoguris



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Mafia AU, Oneshot, Other, Russian Roulette, kuon kins midara, neways enjoy some boys, what do i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoguris/pseuds/vinoguris
Summary: Kuon fears death, but he doesn't fear Gagamaru.
Kudos: 3





	Rain and Gunshot Wounds

Kuon sat on a garbage container, his one leg hanging, watching as the sun hid behind the clouds, waiting. He fixed bandages on his arm and pursed his lips. What if he wasn’t coming? 

As soon as the first droplet of rain fell on his hair, the one Kuon waited for appeared. The tall man stood in the distance. 

“Wow, Maru-chan, you really did come!” Kuon greeted Gagamaru. The other sighed. 

“You wouldn’t have shut up another way, would you?” He started ignoring the nickname after the fourth time Kuon called him it. 

Kuon laughed. “Tha-at’s right! Anyway, how are you?” The ground started to get wet, but the both of them ignored the upcoming rain. 

Gagamaru didn’t answer. 

“Oh, I get it! Don’t want the small talk, right? You must be wondering why would I call you!”

“I’m not. This is probably the twentieth time, that’s not surprising at this point. What’s the game today?”

Kuon nodded and jumped off the container. Gagamaru saw a gun in the other’s hand and reached for his own. Kuon has never attacked him, despite them being in different gangs, and Gagamaru couldn’t care less about someone who means no harm to him, but he could never truly predict his so-called enemy’s actions. Kuon waved the gun.

“See that? Cool gun, right? I like it too! It has space for six bullets.” He paused. “Only one is in it, though.” And he opened the magazine, proving his words. “You can put yours down, Maru-chan. You’re not risking your life today.” Kuon suddenly spoke softer, but it was visible how excited he was. “I want you to use this gun today,” he handed it to the other. 

“Have you ever thought why you are here? I mean in the mafias.”

“Money,” Gagamaru’s expression was blank, his black eyes staring pointlessly at Kuon. 

“That’s fair! And I wanted to know what life feels like. And you know, I found out,” he smiled widely. 

“Huh.” 

“Wa-a, you aren’t even curious? I’m going to tell you anyway.” Kuon whispered, “We live to fear death.” He quickly returned to his normal voice and pointed at Gagamaru. 

“You’re, probably, the only person I like, y’know. Which is why I want you to risk my life! I fear death too, and risking my life is the point of my living. It would be boring if we lived without fear, right?” 

The other didn’t say anything. Kuon continued,

“Point the gun at me and pull the trigger. It’s more fun when your life doesn’t truly belong to you.” He suddenly opened his eyes, glowing with insanity. 

“I see you stopped playing your usual role. Is that really how much you don’t care for your life?” Gagamaru aimed the gun at Kuon. So what if he dies?

“You’re so attentive, Maru-chan!” He laughed. “But you got something wrong. I don’t want to die. I don’t want the pain. And that’s what makes it fun. Pull the trig—“

Bang. 

Kuon fell on the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming under his body. 

And then it rained. 

Water flowed, coloring red when touching Kuon’s wound. 

“Finally.” Gagamaru turned to leave, water dripping from his bangs. 

“Thank you, Gagamaru.” Kuon breathed out as he closed his eyes for the last time in pacification.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoyed! i'm obsessed with this au right now and i really thought what would these two's relationship be. still a bit angry at gagamaru for pulling the trigger but. whatever i pushed that on them. thank you for reading!
> 
> stan kuomaru


End file.
